It All Started in a Nightclub
by iNuyAshasAma1
Summary: Kagome works in a club as a lingerie model and a bartender. She meets Sess, Kouga, and Inu. They all fall for her. What will happen next?


**It all started in a Nightclub**

This is my first fic! Please review! For people who want to know, Sango is not an important character.

I do not own Inuyasha!

Kagome could already hear the moaning outside in the living room. It was probably her mom fucking another guy. She should be used to it by now. Her mother was a stripping slut and fucked with every guy she met. She can hear her mom screaming.

"Come on baby, give me some more!" she cried.

Kagome just ignored the whole situation. Kagome was the hottest girl in school. She worked as a lingerie model and a waitress in a hot new club. Today she had an almost see-through tank top with a super short denim skirt. She had the right size of breasts and had the right amounts of curves in her body.

. Kagome got in her Ferrari. She put on her sunglasses and turned the radio on.

"By the way, Kagome, I heard that there was going to be 3 new totally hot guys at school today, bet that you can get them to have sex with you," Sango said excitedly.

Kagome smiled, everybody knew Kagome could get anyone she wanted. When they got to school, girls swarmed around Kagome and started chatting excitedly about the three hot guys.

"I heard they call them selves the 'gods'" Kagura said.

When Kagome entered the school, a guy came up to her tried to feel her up. Kagome didn't even need to know who it was. She was used to this kind of thing.

"After school, in the fields," Kagome whispered into his ear.

She went into the restroom and took out vodkas. She needed it. She had been into drugs since high school started. Almost everybody in the school took drugs and nobody cared. She can hear moaning in one of the stalls.

"Probably some sluts trying to get a fuck or two in the bathroom," Kagome muttered.

She quickly washed the vodkas down. She felt joy and excitement and was ready to be seductive. The first bell rang and Kagome took out a cigarette and kicked open the stall somebody was fucking in. It was Ayame and Naraku the badasses of the school.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little princess of the school," Naraku chuckled out.

'They're fucking like happy bunnies,' Kagome thought. 'I'll show them some real fun,'

Kagome pushed Ayame out of the stall and locked it. She began to slowly take off everything. Naraku looked pleased since he was already naked. Kagome gave his ball a squeeze before starting. She knew he was already beginning to feel hard. Now Naraku was against the wall trying not to devour her. Kagome stuck her tongue out and started sucking it. (A/N: they're lying down, it's one of the big stalls) Kagome was lying down on top of him and her womanhood was practically in his mouth. Naraku couldn't resist and started to suck all the juice out of her. He started to cum and Kagome took everything in. They stood up and Naraku started for her breasts but Kagome stopped him.

She said, "I'm a busy person, you know?"

With that she took his hand and pushed it into her womanhood. It felt so good. Then she left Naraku feeling happy. She was late for class.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered.

The teacher was a pervert (No, it's not Miroku) and liked to touch other girls.

"It's okay Kagome," he said while cupping her breasts.

Kagome smiled and went to her seat. Girls started passing notes and guys just went for other girls' asses.

Meanwhile,

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru were just hanging out since they had a free period.

"Did you guys see the school princess yet?" Kouga asked

"No, but I heard she was sexy," Inuyasha answered.

"We'll see her tonight," Sesshoumaru said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" the other asked excitedly.

"We're going to go to a club tonight where she works as a lingerie model," he said.

The others all smiled. They had just entered school and had already heard about Kagome. They were looking forward to seeing her.

back to Kagome

Class was over and Kagome walked to the baseball fields where the boys wolf whistled at her. The boy that was trying to feel her up was waiting. He was pretty cute.

"Hey, baby," he said smiling.

Kagome just smiled and pulled him to the grass. He seemed surprised but relaxed after a while.

"Let's have some fun," Kagome said while licking his ears.

She started to take off his clothes while he started to take off hers. Before he took off her underwear, he pressed on it and made it wet. Kagome just smiled and wrapped her legs around and put his cock into her womanhood. The both groaned in ecstasy. After that, she just started to toy sex with him and caressed everywhere while he licked and bit her nipples hard.

She started to get up and put on her clothes. She didn't want to be late for work. She grinned at the boy and left. She didn't want to go home but she had to change for work.

When she got home, she found her mom and her mom's pimp watching porn. Her mom's pimps always looked at Kagome like they wanted her. That's just what he did. When Kagome got to her room, she found a group of boys already waiting for her. How they got into her room, she didn't know but she didn't care. She did this everyday for the pleasure. She took off her clothes once again and lied down on her bed and let the men do everything.

The boys started to take off their clothes as well. (A/N: there is like 5 boys) One of them started to lick her breasts, another one put his manhood in her mouth, another put his mouth in her womanhood, while the other just started to play around with her body. They were all moving and moaning on her bed. Kagome liked it. They were covering her with their bodies and were pushing against her.

After one hour, they left saying that they'll come back. Kagome knew they could never forget about her and will come back everyday. Suddenly her mom's pimp came in and smiled seductively. He took off his clothes and jumped for her. Just then, her mom called and he left without a word.

Now it was time for work.

How do you like it?

Is it good?

Please tell me you opinions!

By the way, the pairings are KagomexSesshoumaru, KagomexInuyasha, KagomexKouga.

I thought that would be fun.

Next chapter is called, "Job,"

I'll update ASAP.


End file.
